Graduation, Love, and Many Changes
by wanderlustlights
Summary: at graduation, where something HUGE happens...will Bella be changed or not? R&R please! first fanfic!
1. Edward's speech and me speechless

Bella's POV

"…And, as we go on, we will live our lives in ways we never even thought were possible." Edward had no idea how right he really was when he spoke those words. I looked around at all the other students—well, graduates, now—who were all entranced by our valedictorian's speech on this surprisingly warm, early June afternoon. "I know you all will go on to live extraordinary, great lives that you should be very happy to have. Congratulations to all of you, the graduates, the class of 2007, Forks High School. We've finally made it." And, in that, Edward smiled his infamous, crooked smile at me, as the whole audience applauded. He threw his cap up in the air, a symbol that told everyone else that they should do the same.

I just stood there, smiling back at Edward, the one love of my live. He grinned, then stepped off the stage and swiftly moved closer to me, moving and moving, until he reached me. Of course, he definitely had to do this at "human pace." Edward took me into his cool body, making me shiver in my cap and gown as he pulled me into a gentle, yet passionate kiss, without even saying a word.

After an immeasurable moment, I pulled back, needing air to breathe. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. He was just staring at me with questioning eyes about his speech. I was prepared to answer him.

"My Edward, the valedictorian. Of course." I suppressed a small laugh. "You were wonderful; I loved every minute of it."

"I love _you_," he told me, taking my chin in his cold-skinned fingers and lowering his lips to mine. Intertwining our hands after a short but sweet kiss, he sighed like he was actually nervous for the first time in his non-human life. "Uh, Bella…can I talk to you for a minute?"

_Oh no, _I thought. _What's he going to say now?_

"Umm…sure…" I said hesitantly. _Please God, please let this conversation be a good thing, please, please, _I pleaded inside.

"Listen, Bella, you know how despondent and miserable I was before we first met. I know you've heard all of that. And, I want you to know now that it isn't anything like that anymore; I'm wonderful. I'm in complete bliss every moment that I'm with you. It's great and magnificent and it's all because of you and because of the fact that _you're _in my life now. If it weren't for you, I'd still be sulking around the house endlessly. This may be an unlikely love, but it's love, nonetheless. And I love you for everything you are, Isabella Swan," he took a deep, unnecessary breath, pronouncing my full name so beautifully, then continued. He had my hands in his, so small and fragile compared to his, as we sat on folding chairs now, staring at each other. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you…marry…me…? Will you be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" He went into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a black ring box.

I thought I was going to faint. I felt a wave of a million different emotions flow through my body as tears of happiness welt up in my eyes and started to slowly stream down my cheeks. "Oh my God," I replied slowly, my eyebrows knitting together. I felt the insides of my stomach crunch together as my stomach seriously started to hurt—but in the good way, of course. It was hard to find my voice. I stammered out after a minute, "Are-are you serious?" I was breathing so hard now that I didn't know how to calm down.

He looked nervous, letting out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I'm serious. So, will you marry me?" he asked again, now opening the box and revealing a beautiful oval topaz stone with two wide gold rings intertwining and meeting at the middle with three small diamonds in the middle of the rings. I looked frantically from Edward to the gorgeous ring. All I could think about was how that ring must have cost a fortune.

"Oh, Edward, of course I will!" I shouted (hopefully not too loud to make people who were moving out of the auditorium turn to stare at us and possibly wonder about my sanity), jumping up from my chair and running into his arms.

Edward let out a small groan as we tumbled to the ground (with me lying on top of him), knocking him off of his chair. I just laughed as I started to joyfully kiss this wonderful man who was now my fiancé. My beautiful, wonderful fiancé, Edward.

Edward scratched his head just above his ear, and then said, "You know…I was hoping you would say yes…"

"Well, I'd sure hope so or else it's a bit unnecessary and extremely absurd to _propose,_" I said, a bit perplexed. I laughed a little nervously.

"Well, no, I know that. It's just that—if you _did_ say yes—I was…going to…change…you…" He looked up at me, twiddling his thumbs and starting to put the ring on my finger.

"What?" I was completely shocked. I mean, we had talked about this a million times before but he had never given me even the slightest clue that he would actually _do _it. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But-but you said that you-you'd never-" I let out a huge breath.

"Yes, well, I know what I've said and I guess I decided that if you would marry me then it may as well be for eternity, shall it not?"

"Yes!" I said, smiling hugely.

Edward smiled his crooked grin and took me in his arms again as I was sitting on my butt on the floor and started to kiss me gently all over. I did the same.

I heard someone go "Ahem," as they approached Edward and me.

"Oh, hey guys," I said as I saw my parents and just standing there, looking so tall from where we were, on the floor.

"So, how does it feel to finally be a high school graduate?" Renée asked as she bent down and grabbed my hand to try and help me up.

I slipped on the very back of my gown. I felt two cool, slender hands grab my waist and whisper in my ear, "Still clumsy little Bella, is that right?"

I whispered back, "I guess so…but not for long…" and gave him a mischievous grin.

Edward just scowled and turned me to face my mom again.

"Yeah, mom, it feels great. I just hope you guys won't miss me too much when I go off to college this fall."

"Oh, honey, I've lived away from you for this long so I think I can make it a few more years. Wouldn't you agree, Charlie?"

"Yeah, I guess my little girl really is growing up."

I raised my eyebrows at the affection, and then just smiled. "Mom, dad, I'll be fine over there, alright? No need to worry." And also no need to tell the two of them that Edward was coming with, too. We had gotten our college acceptance letters about a month ago (Edward had practically aced the SAT earlier that year, what a cheater) and had decided to go to the same place together (Washington State University).

"Fine, I guess we can trust you."

"Good. Just remember, it's a good school. Remember? We checked it out earlier this year and it was great. There is nothing to worry about."

"Alright, well, I guess we'll see you at home, then…"

"Okay, I'll be there in a little while."

I turned to face Edward. He started to smile at me. I did the same. "So…when shall we begin your…shall we say, 'transformation'?" he asked, starting to give me small kisses on my neck with his arms around my back in a gentle grip.

I began to get a colossal aching in my stomach. This was going to be a long three days…


	2. Bella's many changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did…too bad for me lol I was very much inspired to write mine after I read a lot of others, so thanks to all the other authors out there on here… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Previously…

_I turned to face Edward. He started to smile at me. I did the same. "So…when shall we begin your…shall we say, 'transformation'?" he asked, starting to give me small kisses on my neck with his arms around my back in a gentle grip. _

_I began to get a colossal aching in my stomach. This was going to be a long three days…_

CHAPTER 2….

"What do you say you and I go to our meadow?" Edward suggested, still kissing me gently as to make sure not to go too far and get too passionate with me in our current relationship status. I pulled away after a minute.

"But I'm supposed to meet Charlie at home…" I finally remembered.

"I'll take care of it all. There is no reason at all that you should worry, my dear Bella," Edward replied, then just smiled at me and continued. "I can speak to Charlie and tell him that my family and I decided to go on a spur of the moment camping trip someplace out of town and that you were invited to come along and were just so excited that you chose to come with us. Now come along with me—we need to go to your house to check in with your father and get you all 'packed up.'" He smiled at the idea, and in one swift move we were off, me in my Edward's arms.

We arrived at the meadow just over an hour later, the one place where Edward didn't have to worry about other humans (except for me, of course) staring at his beautiful skin glistening in the sun (when it was actually out, that is).

"Will you please tell me why else you suddenly decided to change me?" I asked suddenly as we were just laying next to each other in complete bliss. "I mean, I love the fact that you're willing to, that you're finally seeing this situation from my perspective, but…why? I thought you abhorred the idea of ever doing that to me." I was speaking softly, with my back against his chest but I still knew that he could hear me. "What is it that made you change your mind? "

"Amor vincit omnia," Edward replied simply.

"Huh?" I was totally confused. "What does that mean?"

"Love conquers all," he told me, taking my hands in his. "Bella, you are everything to me, you should be aware of that by now. You are all I need. Do you honestly not realize how horrible my life would become if I ever lost you…if you were out of my life forever? If I could, I would probably have died of a broken heart." He smiled a little at this, making me laugh and then sigh. He looked down at our hands that were now entwined.

I looked back up at him. I saw his gorgeous black eyes. No matter how black they ever got, they still had so much soul…so much depth, as crazy as it sounds. I took a long breath and lay my body down on the grass. "I'm ready," I stated.

"Are you sure?" he asked, scrunching up his insanely beautiful face.

"Positive," I said, nodding my head. "I've never been so sure of anything else in my entire life, no matter how short it's been compared to yours so far," I said, giving a small, short smile.

Edward didn't say anything. I saw him lean his body over me, then go down to place small, passionate kisses on my neck. I did the same. Soon, we wouldn't need to be so careful with each other.

"I love you," he told me, and then went back to placing a trail of kisses from my cheek down to my neck.

"I-" I was cut off by a pain that started surging down through my entire body. I felt a scream emerge from my throat.

"Bella? Bella! Oh my god, what have I done?" I slightly saw Edward instinctively wipe my blood from his mouth and lick his finger, swallowing it.

"Edward…" my feeble voice finally creaked out something barely audible. "I'll be…" I took a sigh, "fine." That was the last thing I remember saying, besides feeling the searing fire shooting through all over my whole body, making me feel miserable the entire time…but it was all worth it…it was worth being able to be with my Edward…for eternity.

I felt pain suddenly vanish from my whole body, exactly seventy-two hours later. I couldn't believe it…there was actually solace. It was amazing.

"Hello," Edward greeted me with a warm smile, which soon started to vanish. "How are you feeling?"

I finally realized that I was lying in Edward's room. I couldn't even really remember going into the Cullens' house, let alone Edward's room. "Is…it is over? Is it all over?"

"Yes, Bella, I suppose it is…and I feel that I can hardly believe it myself." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes, as he had been staring at the floor. Edward walked over from the window to beside his couch, where I was.

I immediately jumped up from the couch and instinctively ran—without tripping, which was a completely new experience to me—into the bathroom. Wow. It was incredibly surprising to see myself. It was all so overwhelming. My skin was pale—paler than it had ever been, even though I was always so fair-skinned in the first place. It was amazing. My body had shrinked down to a place where it had never been. My entire frame was tinier. I stared at my blood-red lips, and then looked from them to my eyes. This part was the most shocking of all. The mirror showed them a totally different color. They were…_red._ Why the hell were they _red_?I stopped staring at my eyes (that were incredibly creeping me out, by the way) and suddenly glanced at my hair. It was even shinier than I remembered it being. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and opened my mouth wide. Teeth were staring back at me, ones I had never seen inside myself before. They were sparkling, bleach white, just like the rest of the Cullens, but they still startled me. I jumped back a tiny bit as it was like I was seeing them for the first time (which, actually, I technically was).

"You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Edward was approaching me, with a certain look on his face that was difficult to describe. "Now your features are just enhanced, I suppose. I don't know if I'll ever become adapt to how much you've changed, Isabella. Or the fact that I actually did that…" His voice became a bit sad as he said this. Quickly changing the subject, he said, "Frightening seeing your teeth like that, isn't it? But don't fret, you'll be adapt to them not too long from now." He gave me a modest grin.

"Yeah, I guess I really do look different. I even feel different…in some way…but I'm not exactly sure why," I replied.

"Yes, Bella, you know. It's because you are a vampire now. You will most likely end up viewing the world around you in a whole new way. And that will mean feeling differently than you have in the past. Now, come with me. We need to present you to the rest of the family…your family."

I suddenly remembered that no one else knew that Edward and I were engaged. We would have to tell them, I guessed, along with also having to tell them how I've changed.

"Bella!" Alice came up and greeted me as Edward and I started walking swiftly down the stairs. "I knew he would do it! I just knew! By the way, congratulations on your engagement, you two." I looked at Edward as Alice said this, somewhat perplexed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh, well, Edward told me when you came here yesterday."

"You're lying," I blurted out.

Edward looked from me to Alice then back to me. "What are you talking about? She's telling the truth."

"You're lying, too!" I hadn't meant to shout, but it just came out.

"Bella?" Edward's eyebrows were scrunched down, as he looked at me tentatively. "Is something-"

"She can tell when people are lying," Alice said to Edward, but just kept staring at me while she said it.

I raised my eyebrows. "I can?"

"Yes…. Bella, it must be your power."

"Wait, so she can know when even _I'm _not telling the whole truth?" Edward blurted out. "Why does that seem completely unfair to me? Actually, it doesn't just _seem_ unfair, but it _is_. Why would I not be able to read her mind but she can see into my fabrications?"

"I'm not sure, Edward. But don't worry; maybe in time you'll be able to finally know what she's thinking. Maybe this will help to let you understand her better. But, then again, what would be the fun in being with her, then?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure, like _that_ will ever happen."

Alice gave Edward a dirty look and just walked away.

Edward turned to look at me. "I hope you know that this is entirely unjust," he said to me, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're acting like a six-year-old," I told him, smiling and giggling a tiny bit.

"Ha ha," he said with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah, well, if you couldn't use your powers on me, then you would know exactly how I feel twenty-four-seven."

"I guess so…but I guess that means that I'm also the lucky one here."

The phone in Edward's room suddenly rang, and he rushed effortlessly to answer it, with me keeping pace with him easily. Jeez, I couldn't believe how much I loved this.

"Bella?" he said to me, holding his hand over the speaker part of the black cordless phone. "Jessica is on the phone."

"Oh, alright, let me talk to her."

He gave me the phone and I saw him walk out and shut the door, giving me some privacy. "Hey, Jessica," I greeted the other end of the phone line. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? More like what happened? You missed my graduation party! It was yesterday! Did you completely forget or what?" Wow, she sounded furious…this wasn't good.

"Sorry, I just got really busy and…caught up in something, that's all."

She didn't say anything for a minute, probably contemplating if I was telling her the truth or not. Finally, she spoke. "Are you alright? You sound strange...different…"

"Strange? I really don't know what you're talking about, I'm…wonderful…" I said, sitting down on Edward's couch and looking around at the beautiful, spacious room I was in.

"Well, as long as you're okay, I guess I'll forgive you, then. Just, maybe get some rest and you'll be better then. Well, I need to go, so I'll talk to you later, then. Bye, Bella"

"Yeah, bye," I said, clicking the off button of the expensive phone.

I sighed an unneeded breath, out of habit, I guess, and gracefully (for basically the first time in my life) strode over to the door, opening it. I stayed standing in the doorframe, hearing voices arguing downstairs in the large living room.

"Carlisle, I love her. She makes me feel like my life is worth living. You should understand that, you have Esme."

"Edward, you are right, I know what it is like to go through this and not have anyone by your side, until you finally find that one person for you. I do love Esme; I love her with all of my un-beating heart. You know that. And I understand that that is the way you must feel with Bella, but it just seems like you didn't give her much of a choice or much time to consider if this was the life that she wants. Does she, Edward? Does Bella honestly want to live like this for eternity?"

"Carlisle, you know how much she wants this. Don't you remember last year when she kept pressuring me to change her? Well, I do, and now I've given her what she wants. Now I don't have to be so gentle with her. Can't you understand how much of a relief that is for me? Well, it is, and I love that I'll be able to be equal with her now…that we can just be ourselves with each other. Just kissing her won't need to be such of a burden for me anymore." He looked away from Carlisle and down to the family room floor. "She chose. I just gave her exactly what she wanted. You must be able to comprehend that."

Carlisle walked out of the room, sure that the conversation between the two of them was over. I drifted back into the room when I saw that Edward was heading up the large staircase.

I saw him pause in the doorframe, with his left arm bent at the elbow and he was gripping the frame lightly. "So, what did Jessica want?" he asked, although he seemed only half interested.

"Oh, she just needed to talk. You know, girl stuff. Not real important."

He smiled slightly then went and sat down on his floor. He tapped his leg, telling me to come and sit next to him. I sat in between his legs, with my back to him. It was obvious he just wanted to be alone with me for the moment.

"Why did you get me a topaz ring?" I blurted out. I had been thinking about it as I was admiring it, placed on my finger.

"Why? Don't you remember? When I asked you what your favorite stone was, you said, and I quote, 'It's the color of your eyes today.' Now, _that_ is why I decided to get you a topaz ring. No other explanation. I just hope you like it."

"You are extremely absurd if you doubt for even a second that I _wouldn't _like it. And, in fact, I _love_ it. I don't think I could love any ring more." I said half-teasingly and smiled and giggled a little. "I love you, Edward," I told him softly.

"Isabella, you know I love you…more than anything else in this crazy mixed-up universe. And I always will." He put his arms just underneath my chest. I turned around to look at him and searched his eyes. They were black today, just as mine were. I could tell he needed to hunt. This was going to be a bad question, but I figured I should ask it anyways, considering the fact that my eyes were the same color as his were.

"Do you mind if we go…hunting today?" I asked hesitantly.

I thought he would immediately get furious but he just answered after a minute with, "Well, I guess we may as well, keeping in mind that you will need to do it eventually. Come with me, Bella," he told me, standing up and holding onto my hand, pulling me up with him.

I was suddenly aware of what I was wearing. It was a long, bell-sleeved dark blue sweater and off the shoulder. The skirt was made of jean, flaring off at the bottom. When had I put that on? I didn't remember ever doing it, but I forgot about it; I had more important things to do.

"So, where are we going for this, then, anyways?" I asked out of plain curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking that we would go to someplace totally secluded…" his voice trailed off as he opened the front door to the house. There was something else parked in the long driveway.

Next to Edward's Volvo was another car. A red one.

"It's yours," Edward simply said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my dark eyes growing wide.

"Of course I am."

I screamed instinctively and jumped into Edward's arms, which he grabbed my legs immediately with, and started kissing him all over. He let me down after a minute and I ran over to the car…my car.

"So…what kind of car is it?" I asked while I was staring at it, basking in all its shiny and sparkly glory. I moved my hand just above the car, careful not to get any fingerprints on it.

"Bella, don't you know anything about cars? It's a Porsche. A Porsche 911 GT2 Coupe. You know you really should get more educated in the car department, if I do say so myself."

I finally took my eyes off the car and just rolled them as I looked at Edward. "Let's just go, is that fine with you?" I asked sassily.

"Fine, fine." He threw me the car keys, letting me catch them effortlessly. "Hop in," he said with a smile.

I threw open the car door and put the keys in the ignition. It started just like Edward's Volvo, with a low purring sound, unlike the roar of my old truck, which had barely been used since I had been with Edward.

I backed out of the long driveway, with barely even trying. I could tell Edward was satisfied and just a little scared that I was driving practically just like him, except for just about five miles per hour less than he would usually go. I basically floored it as we made our way onto the highway. I looked over at Edward, who was looking just a bit frightened.

"Isabella Swan, would you mind terribly keeping your eyes on the road?" I just laughed at him. Soon he would have to get into the habit of calling me Bella _Cullen_, instead. That fact made me laugh even more.

"Why don't you just tell me exactly where it is that we're heading to how about?"

"Fine. Take the next exit and turn right at the stoplight."

I swerved through the other cars on the highway, making my way to the exit.

"Stop right up here," Edward told me after driving on the back roads for about a mile or so.

I halted the car to an end and preceded to get out, when I felt an arm on mine.

"Wait, Bella, before we go out there I just wanted to forewarn you. You must…lose yourself to do this properly. Don't think with your human wits. Think as though you're a predator hunting your prey. Detach yourself from your personality and anything that connects you to this world. You must understand that this may be difficult the first time."

"I do," I said after a minute and continued to climb out of the Porsche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you all liked this chapter…I really had fun writing it…I have a review or two to write for homework soon but hopefully the third chapter will be up sometime soon…it's also good because I'll be able to write a lot more after June starts…YAY! lol…  hope you had fun reading this…and thanks for all the positive reviews so far. It's really nice to know you all liked it…_


	3. who would have thought?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight…I wish…in other words j'espére…but, alas, it's the all wonderful mrs. Stephenie Meyer…darn…2bad4me I guess…lol anyways I hope you like this chapter…though there are a few strange/weird parts…lol…well, maybe they aren't as weird as I think…but im rambling so yeah I'll just leave you to read and hopefully you'll review….please? gives puppy dog eyes Would be very much appreciated:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Who would have thought Edward believed in this?

Edward and I were in the forest now. He was speaking to me but all I could hear was a faint mumbling coming from the direction of his perfectly formed mouth. My back was to him, and we were standing about fifteen feet apart. He was talking but I paid no mind to him. I had more important things to worry about than his ramblings…like how I could possibly satiate this damn blood lust I was having all of a sudden now that we were in here.

I kept looking all around, at the trees, hearing the birds chirping all around from the place where I was. Suddenly, I noticed something step out into the clearing. It was a cheetah. I crouched down like I had seen Edward do to me before when we were playing with each other on his couch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward. He actually looked frightened. _For what? Me or the animal that was my newly acquired prey?_ I wondered.

I pounced on the cheetah, a cat's hiss releasing from its throat as I sank my teeth into its body. The hissing ceased as I put my teeth even further in, the cheetah's carcass filling my whole mouth and body with its crimson red, warm pool of blood.

Finally, I somehow found the strength to pull away from the animal. The next five seconds seemed to move along in extremely slow slow motion. I moved up from the ground with such complete grace and poise that it astounded me. Standing up, I turned around slowly, taking a deep breath and started to look at Edward. He was staring at me with his perfect golden eyes. I didn't blame him for staring after what he had just seen me do, his Bella. I was finally brought back to earth with Edward's eyes dazzling me. It amazed me that he still had the ability to do that even after my metamorphosis. I smiled slightly at that but it quickly vanished. I finally found my voice after a moment.

"I-I can't believe I just did that. I…had no self-control…Edward, I-"

"Neither can I…" Edward responded, in obvious astonishment. He held out his hand for me to take.

We made our way back to my Porsche, silence overcoming the both of us. We finally reached the car.

"Edward…" I said, appearing a bit disoriented. "Umm…can you drive for me, please? I just…I need some time to…readjust myself," I told him, handing over the keys.

Edward just nodded in reply, obviously understanding what I felt and what I was going through at the moment. He gave a small kiss on my forehead, which made me give a tiny smile.

We climbed into the car, with me in the passenger's side and Edward driving. I was surprised to discover that his driving extremely fast didn't frighten me anymore at all, which was probably because I was becoming the faster driver out of the two of us…which I wasn't really sure how that had happened exactly. I think it ticked Edward off a tiny bit that I was faster than he was now. I gave a small smile at that and then stared out the window at the trees beside the road passing by and we didn't say anything at all to each other, both understanding what the other was feeling without even having to say anything at all.

Just then, a song started to play on the radio by the singer Josh Groban called "You're Still You." I had heard it before, but only then did I realize how well it fit our relationship. I found myself softly singing along, while I heard Edward hum the tune as he drove.

Through the darkness 

_I can see your light_

_And you will always shine_

_And I can feel your heart in mine_

_Your face I've memorized_

_I idolize just you_

_I look up to_

_Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_I've loved you for so long_

_And after all is said and done_

_You're still you_

_After all_

_You're still you_

_You walk past me_

_I can feel your pain_

_Time changes everything_

_One truth always stays the same_

_You're still you_

_After all_

_You're still you_

_I look up to_

_Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_And I believe in you_

_Although you never asked me to_

_I will remember you_

_And what life put you through_

_And in this cruel and lonely world_

_I found one love_

_You're still you_

_After all_

_You're still you_

"I can't believe I actually did that," I said softly as the song ended and Edward all too soon turned into the driveway to the Cullens' home. "You know, I saw you and you were looking scared or something…what was it? Was I really that bad?"

"Bella," he said, inhaling an unnecessary deep breath, "you know that I love you more than anything or any person in the entirety of this universe. And, yes, I suppose I was a bit frightened. But not of you; it was just the entire situation." We were stopped, sitting in my Porsche, and facing each other. "It may just take me some time to become fully adapted to seeing such a beautiful being like you doing something so…oh, what's the word…treacherous. I can be used to witnessing that if it means that I will be with you forever. You needn't worry about what I'm going through. Trust me," he said with his velvety smooth voice and took my face in his hand with his thumb on my chin and placed his soft lips on my forehead in a kiss. I gave a smile and a small laugh at how gentle he was being with me, thinking I was still fragile little Bella.

"And," he continued, "I figure that since you have chose to accept me for who I am and have been, then I think it is only fair for me to do the same with you. Wouldn't you agree, Isabella?"

"You know, if you're going to call me that, then I'm going to insist on me, along with the rest of the family, calling you Ed, got it?" I said, raising my eyebrows and using my biting wit, and backing out of his embrace so that I could look him straight in the eyes.

"Fine, fine, it just seems that _Isa_bella fits you much better now that you're so much more graceful and everything. You know, thanks to your recently obtained…vampirism. That's all I'm saying," he argued back and smiled.

"Well, please don't, then. I would hate to have to say a name for eternity that entirely does not suit you well. It's much too informal for such a gentleman such as yourself," I told him and smiled back.

"Fine. I guess I can agree with you on that," he said as we started climbing out of the car. He took my hand again as we started to walk—slowly for us, of course, but why rush things—into the house with our hands together. "I mean, after all, we _are_ soul mates…" his voice seemed to trail off. I stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face.

"You know…fate. Fate is what brought us together, my dear," he said in a dreamy tone. He must have seen the confusion showing on my face because he started to explain himself to me. "Think about it, Bella. Of all the things that have happened to us, don't you believe it's all happened for a reason? You moving to Forks to be with Charlie…the schedule of your classes when you first moved here perfectly aligned so that we would meet in Biology class…and James," he snarled at the name as he said it aloud, "James…doing what he did…and then we can't forget the most important thing, now, can we?" he moved on from one subject to the next.

"And what's that?" I asked softly and a bit cautiously. We were standing only twenty feet away from the front door and holding hands, mine in his, and facing each other. I was staring up at his beautiful face, wondering how someone who looked like that could even possibly be real. But, he was, and I was with him…the most gorgeous being alive.

"The most important one is _why_ I was changed in the first place. I know that it was because of the fact that I had influenza and Carlisle must have not wanted me to die, but there is_ so_ much more to it than just that. There are greater powers at work here, Bella. And these powers seem to have thought that you and I would be perfect for each other, both completing the part that was missing of the other person. Perfect, even though it _is_ for eternity. Carlisle transformed me that day so many years ago so that I would need to wait this long just to find you, my perfect Isabella. I would just need to learn the art of patience."

It took me a moment to find the right thing to say to Edward, perfect Edward, the man I loved, the man who had just poured his whole non-beating heart out to me. I smiled hugely. "I love you, Edward."

"I love _you,_" he said, and then took my face into his hand again, just as he had before, but this time ended up meeting my lips with his own.

"I'd like to try something if you wouldn't mind terribly," he told me. I just stood there in Edward's embrace, my eyes curious as to what he was about to do. I wondered wha-

Passion hit me with full force as Edward gently slipped his tongue into my mouth and I did the same to him. I was surprised that he seemed so shocked that I was able to do this, as I saw him open his eyes for a split second, but then close them again immediately. I had my arms wrapped around his back already but now Edward responded to our loving make-out session by doing the same to me and closing what little amount of only a few inches were between us. It felt so nice to be able to be with Edward like this after his having to be so gentle with me over the time since we'd been together.

We had been kissing for an immeasurable moment, when we stopped and I started gasping for air, mainly out of habit. Then I suddenly realized and remembered something that Edward had said to me the day that I had first gone to his home—about breathing, that is. I put my hand to my chest, breathing in and out, and then stopped.

Edward must have seen the puzzlement on my face, because he asked, "Bella?" with concern written all over his perfect facial features.

I suppressed a slightly nervous laugh, with my marble white hand still on my chest. "You know, Edward…you're right," I told him, moving my eyes from the ground up to his.

"Huh? Bella, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

I smiled. It was just like Edward to be anxious about everything. "No, Edward, I'm great. Everything is fine. You're right," I repeated to him.

He seemed satisfied with the situation now and folded his arms over his chest, smiling a cocky grin that spread across his face. "And what about exactly this time?" he asked.

I glared at him, and rolled my eyes as I let out an unexpected growl toward him. "What you-"

"Hold on," he said, stopping me and putting up a chalk-white index finger, and moving closer to me, as we had backed up when I thought that I had needed air. "Bella, dear, did you just…_growl_ at me?"

"I…I think I _did._" I said, surprise of myself growing.

"Well, my dear, I think that was extremely sexy coming from you-"

"_Anyways,_" I said, putting a finger over his mouth and interrupting him. "As I was saying, you were right about something."

"And just what might _that_ be?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and going to lean against the car. I only hoped he would be gentle in leaning against it and not do any damage to it with his force.

"What you said so long ago about not having to breathe. And that if you don't, it can get to be somewhat uncomfortable after a while. I understand now," I said, and then smiled. I started moving closer to him and reached him, standing only two feet away from him. "Finally, after all this time, I finally understand what you were talking about." I groaned slightly and went back to breathing like normal people.

"Bella, really…" he said, then rolled his eyes back at me. "You shouldn't scare me like that. It's hardly fair."

"Liar. It's _very_ fair," I said, seeing right through his façade.


	4. confused last chapter? authors note!

Hi all this is an authors note here just to let you know that if you didn't fully understand the last sentence of the third chapter that's because here I'll explain it:

alrighty so what I mean by the whole "Liar. It's _very_ fair" thing is that Bella actually does have a right to scare him because he scared her by telling her that he would never change her and so yeah, it's very fair that she should scare him…hope that cleared things up if you were confused…

trinatwilight11


	5. conversations under the stars

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight….i wish…but I don't and it's never going to happen…lol…or any god-like creatures either (ahem, you know who I mean lol) or Bella or anyone else so yeah…I hope you like this chapter…it's taken me a little while to know where to go with the story now but I think maybe I've finally figured it out…yay! whoa! It just started pooring outside lol thinks of twilight lol jumps for joy lol yeah now with that done and over with, on with the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about five in the morning as Edward and I sat on the semi-damp from the early morning dew on the ground, but Edward had brought out a blanket hours earlier, as we had been out here since practically midnight, just talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

"Why did you never become a singer?" I asked suddenly as we just sat there, Edward humming my lullaby.

"I did," he said simply, and suppressed a tiny laugh.

I turned around to look at him with inquiring eyes. I had been laying on his lap, him stroking my hair every once in a while, in pure bliss with the only one for me. "When?" I questioned, my eyebrows bunching together.

"I was in my school's choir when I was a small boy, believe it or not. But, I was truly terrible at singing. So, after I became a vampire, I decided to perfect it. Although, I must say that it is a much more exciting experience having it not come so easily and being able to make mistakes."

I laughed heartily. "It's a bit hard to imagine that the great, alluring Edward Cullen was ever 'terrible' at _anything._"

"Well, it's hard for _me_ to imagine that with the way that you are _now_…" his voice trailed off, "That you were ever Bella Swan, the clumsy girl who I fell in love with, who would trip over her own feet if she had the chance to still leaves me incredulous. You're so graceful now, Bella, more beautiful than I ever could have imagined…." I noticed that Edward was staring at my skin. I looked down. I was wearing a light blue spaghetti-strap tank top that showed my entire arms. They were…glittering. It was amazing how different one could become after only three days when it took other normal, regular people to change in three years. But my change was different…very different.

I moved my newly golden eyes to the rising sun and gave the tiniest inkling of a smile. Keeping my eyes on the sun, I said something softly to Edward. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"For making me to be just like you, Edward. I can be with you for eternity now and nothing can change that." I paused, and gave a full smile, with a tiny laugh. "For making me your 'equal.' I can shine in the sun just like you now. And I like being able to do that. It's a nice feeling, I guess."

"Oh, well, then…you're welcome," he responded, and leaned in to kiss my lips for only a second. He leaned back out to stare at the sun, just like I was doing. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beautiful."

"Just like you," he told me, taking me in his arms and lowering his lips to mine once again, but this time was different, as we were kissing more tenderly and such than before and it lasted for an unknown time.

I leaned away and smiled. I definitely needed to ask something. "Edward? Do you think that we can…start planning the wedding, maybe?"

He smiled. "I thought you would ask that sometime soon," he responded, tucking a hair behind my ear. "Of course we can. Now, first things first. When?"

"Umm…" I was at a loss for words. "When do _you _want to, Edward? I mean, I really have no idea how to plan these sorts of things. I've actually only seen my mom marry Phil. You probably have more experience in the matter than I do."

"True." He thought for a moment, sitting still as stone as I waited. "June 10th," he said simply.

I couldn't help but be speechless. "But that's three days away from now. Not even that long, really," I burst out, finally discovering my voice.

"Yes, that is true, but, really, Bella, it isn't as short of a time as you may think. You're what I've been looking for my entire life, and now that I've finally found you, I would like to be married to you as soon as possible." A huge smirk occupied his face. "Wouldn't you feel the same if you were in my position?"

I thought about it for a minute and finally answered. "I guess I would," I said, and smiled.

"Good. Now that we know the date, I think we should go talk to the rest of the family."

I finally realized that neither of us had told the Cullen family that Edward and I were getting married.

We got back inside the massive house and Alice came running up to us. Well, me, mainly. She started whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry I already told them about you two. Well, and about you, also. I'm sorry if you wanted to tell them but I just got so excited and-"

"Alice, it's fine," I reassured her, and also interrupted her in the process. "I understand if you couldn't hold it inside any longer. I mean, trust me, I know how you can get."

Alice smiled impishly. "True. But I _am_ really sorry about it."

I smiled then finally noticed the rest of the Cullens all seated next to each other on the couch. I strode toward them, dragging Edward along with me, as we were holding our hands together.

"It's on Saturday," Edward simply told them. "That's all we know as of right now, but we can all work together to help us with the rest of the details. If you would be willing to help, that is," he added, staring a certain Rosalie straight in the face.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I suppose I can help." She seemed not as hesitant as I thought she would be. Maybe she was finally giving in to the fact that I was in her family to stay, I hoped. Or else she was possibly just doing it for Edward's sake.

"Of course we will help you out," Carlisle spoke on behalf of the rest of the family. "We would be glad to. Rosalie," he addressed her, "do you know of any wedding dress shops that open this early?"

She thought for a moment and answered. "I think there's this one in Seattle that opens at six. Bella, Alice, Esme, and I could all go there and search for a dress."

"Perfect," Edward announced. I looked at him, my eyes in disbelief. He looked at me, and began to get confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, in a voice that only I could hear.

"Edward, you can _not_ let me go shopping with Rosalie!"

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, for one, she'll probably _kill me_ with her icy glares. And, two…I _hate_ shopping!"

"Alright, Bella, she can _not_ kill you just by staring at you fiercely. And, as for the second one, you will be fine. You have three very highly skilled shoppers with you. You don't need to worry at all."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You're not the one going shopping."

"Bella. Think of it this way: the reason that you're going shopping is so that we can get married." I smiled at the thought. Edward looked satisfied that he had calmed me a little and got me out of my grumpy mood swing.

"Thank you. I love you," I told him and kissed him lightly before somewhat reluctantly turning back to the rest of the girls. I took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Who's ready to shop?"

Three hands instinctively flew up into the air.

I heaved a sigh. This was going to be a slow morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: oh wow sorry that was so short… it was pretty hard for me to write it because it's mostly just a filler chapter I guess until something bigger happens…yeah but at least I finally finished it…YAY! lol I'm a dork, I know. _


	6. preparations for a wedding

A/N: I just finished the fourth chapter yesterday and now im writing the fifth so…YAY! lol and yes im aware of my dorkiness no need to let me know lol j/k…lol hopefully this chapter wont take too long to write… im really glad that all of you reviewers out there like it a lot…more reviews coming in all the time! YAY!

DISCLAIMER: it ain't mine…now on with the story…

We arrived only twenty minutes later at a white building in Port Angeles called Lovely Brides. Now, _that_ was a corny name for a store. I had been sitting in the back with Alice and Esme was in the passenger seat, with Rosalie driving, all of us in her red BMW. Alice had been talking animatedly and all I did was nod my head along with her. She was so enthusiastic I couldn't find a way to calm her down. Alice was more excited about the wedding than I think Edward and I were put together. She had _way_ too much energy.

"May I help you find something in particular?" the sales clerk asked us about a minute after we had walked in the store and started looking around. She seemed very bored and tired, being one of the only store operators that early in the morning with basically nothing to do in there.

"No, thank you, I think we will just try to find it ourselves. But we'll call you if we aren't able to find it," Esme told her. The woman nodded her head and walked back to her place behind the checkout desk and opened up a _People_ magazine.

"So, Bella, what do you like?" Alice asked me as I stood in the middle of the store, looking more than a bit lost. I saw that she was standing next to a rack with what looked like had thirty dresses on it. I had no idea where to even start.

"Umm…well, I…"

"You really have no idea how these things work, do you?" Rosalie inquired. Her suspicions were right.

"…No…"

Rosalie smiled. "Take it from someone who has had many weddings with Emmett, for he has always been so wonderful to me, I know exactly what to do. We will first find you the perfect dress, a veil, which I think should come down to the bottom of your hair, and, of course, you'll need a garter. Edward will flip when he gets to take that off and actually see some—well, no it's more like your entire leg—from you finally. Trust me, I think he shall be _very_ satisfied."

I saw Alice roll her eyes at Rosalie's last comment. "_Any_way, Bella, do you see any dresses that you like?"

I had to look around the store for a bit, flipping through the racks. I found two dresses that I especially liked, but one of them was _amazing._ It was probably the most beautiful dress I had ever _seen._ I hoped Edward would love it, too.

Rosalie pushed me into a dressing room, after we had found my size in each dress. I slipped into the first and turned to look at myself in the mirror. It was a good thing that I could still see my reflection, unlike all of the vampire myths, because this dress looked, dare I say, terrible on me.

The dress was a simple, but still nice dress. There were spaghetti straps and a frilly top. Starting around the waist and going to about the bottom of my hips, it had a material that was a white see-through and had a flower pattern stitched into it. It basically just went to the floor and didn't look the best on me.

I walked out to show Rosalie, Esme, and Alice with a big frown plastered all over my face. "No," they all said in unison and shook their heads.

"_Thank _you," I said, and walked back into the room, and shut the door. I was so grateful that they didn't like it either. It was a nice dress, but it just didn't really look the best on me, is all.

The second dress looked much better. I was waiting to try on the 'amazing' dress for the end.

This dress was strapless with a lace up in the back. There was a piece of fabric that started at my right and came together at my waist on my left side and frilled down making sort of a triangle shape at that part. There was stitching and sparkles all over the top part of the dress, and a lace material over the rest of the train in the back. I walked out from the room to see the rest of the girls standing there.

Alice ran over and hugged me. "Bella, you look so beautiful! Do you like it?" she asked with a hopeful grin on her face. She was actually the one who had picked it out for me.

I felt bad about it but I had to lie to her, so I nodded my head up and down a million times and smiled. I liked the dress but I just didn't think that it was really…_me_. It actually probably would have looked better on somebody like Rosalie.

"Yeah, but there's just one more that I want to try on," I told her and strode back into the dressing room and closed the door.

Taking the final dress off of its hanger, I took a deep breath just to bare myself for if it didn't exactly look as I great as I thought it would.

It wasn't really necessary, actually, to do that at all, for it looked amazing on me, I thought. I couldn't believe it looked so wonderful.

The dress went down to about an inch above the floor and definitely poofed out. The whole top had glittery vertical lines and did the same thing with a top layer that the second dress had. The train was a perfect long length. It had a thick one shoulder strap that was on the right side that had the same sparkling lines as the top of the dress. The strap attached to the back of the dress diagonally with about fifteen buttons. The strap came into a triangular point in the back and at the point there was a white flower, which went into a frilly, clear white piece of fabric that reached the train. The edge of the fabric had the same sparkles as the lines had.

I stepped out into the rest of the store once again, but this time with much more confidence and a huge smile on my face.

"Now, _that's _a dress!" Rosalie shouted with a huge amount of enthusiasm and started walking toward me.

Esme put her hand over her mouth and looked as though she might cry…if she could. "Oh, Bella…" her voice trailed off.

"So…do you like it too, then?" I asked my new family.

"Of _course_ we do, Bella. That dress is _gorgeous!_" Alice responded on behalf of the three of them. "Alright, you look _too_ beautiful! You have to get that!"

_I _even thought it made me look beautiful. And that was really saying something about myself if even I thought that it made me look that way.

"You know, I can't believe that you chose that dress," Rosalie told me. "I never would have thought that Bella Swan would want to show that much skin." If I could have blushed, I would have doing so at that very moment. "But, Bella, it actually does make you look very nice, though," she added for my benefit. I smiled. I was completely shocked that Rosalie Hale was actually being decent to me. It was truly amazing.

"Come on, now, dear, we have to go find a tiara, a veil, shoes, and, of course, you'll need jewelry," Esme said and directed me to all the departments of the large store to find all of them.

We didn't end up back at the Cullens' house until about two o'clock. I was getting married in only two days! It seemed like an insanely long time to wait to marry the man of my dreams. I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought that by the time of the wedding rolled around that I would have gone insane by then.

I walked up to Edward, who was standing next to Carlisle, as we got out of Rosalie's car, and started to kiss him. "So, find the 'oh so perfect dress'?" Edward asked, making me glare at him.

"Yes, and it's beautiful. And you wont be able to see it until Saturday. Alice is hiding it right now, so you had _better_ not go searching for it or I shall proceed to hurt you," I warned him.

"That's an empty threat, my dear. You know as well as I do that you would never try to do that to someone such as myself."

I rolled my eyes. He was right. I would never in a million years even attempt to hurt my Edward. I changed the subject but ended up getting cut off. "So, have you-"

"I've already contacted your friends, along with your family. And some of the family's friends from Alaska, also. I, of course, thanks to Emmett and Rosalie's weddings, already have a tuxedo so there is no need to worry about that. Carlisle has already called the caterers for a cake and a good amount of food for friends and your parents, of course. Your mother is flying in tomorrow, so you'll be able to see her then. I've gotten her to calm down a bit from her shock of the wedding at such a young age by telling her that you _are_ eighteen and that she should let you do what you want since you are now an adult and can make your own decisions." He smiled as I stood in front of him in shock. "Although, we aren't quite sure how to tell your father. But it will need to be soon. We certainly can't wait to confront him about it five minutes before the wedding. Now, _that_ would be disastrous," he finally finished, smiled, and started to roll back and forth on his heels. He was certainly pleased that I could be so speechless even after I was turned into one of his own kind.

"Umm…then what's left to do?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Flowers," he finally answered, stating it so simply.

"Flowers? That's all? Isn't there anything else I can do besides going to choose _flowers_? Nothing else?"

Edward thought more, pursing his gorgeous lips. He eventually answered after a minute. "Would you like to be married outside or in a church?" He seemed to be suppressing a laugh, then finally let it out, thinking of the 'damned' vampires getting married under God.

I smiled at his joke, but answered anyways. "Here," I said, then went over and kissed his lips lightly, with a huge smile plastered on my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day sped by faster than I would have thought even possible. Edward and I were talking for what seemed like hours on end about nothing at all. One of the conversations consisted of me arguing with him about the color of the dresses for Alice and Rosalie as my bridesmaids, Alice the maid of honor, of course. I thought that their dresses should be red, but Edward insisted that he had already picked them out. Well, actually, he, Jasper, and Emmett had all chosen different colors and decided on a different color altogether. He said that I would just have to wait until tomorrow, the wedding day, to be able to see them and how beautiful they looked. Even though they were already as beautiful as they could possibly be, which I told him, he said that then they would just be more so. I pouted and just told him fine and that he had better think that I looked beautiful in my wedding dress.

Another of our conversations included him changing me. I had hoped that it would never come up again, but my curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"So…how did you do it?" I had asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you…pull away from me? When you had…bitten…me? I thought you said that it was always so hard to keep from doing that and that if you did you would probably end up sucking me dry?" I posed this last part with a tiny smile playing on my lips, but was still extremely serious when asking.

He took a deep breath, with my hands in his, like they had been for the whole day and night, which was what it was when I had asked. "Bella, I want you to understand something. It took all of my power to pull away, as you put it. I just had to keep reminding myself how much I love you and that I couldn't let you…_fully_ die. I would never forgive myself if I were to. It seemed like it took forever to inject that venom into your bloodstream. And I felt horrible for doing it." He looked down and ran a free hand through his bronze hair. "But it was what you wanted. And I figured that I might as well give you what you wanted, as I love you too much to watch you grow older and die. I couldn't bare the thought of it. This Bella is the one that I want. The one I want forever."

I swear if I could have cried, then that would have been it right there. I still couldn't believe that someone could love me so much. That _I _could love someone so much. He was so beautiful. _Too_ beautiful. More than anyone is allowed to be. I lunged forward, as we were staring at each other, sitting cross-legged, and started to kiss him. I couldn't help it. Instinct, I guess, when someone says something so amazing to you, all you really want to do is kiss them. We were sitting on the grass outside at night again, like the previous two nights, but now it was more like laying on it instead, deepening our kiss more and more. Oh, jeez. How could this angel be meant for me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The encounter with my mom the day before had gone surprisingly well. She ran up to me, shouting my name, and dropped her bags as she hugged me extremely tight. But, all in all, it had gone good. Although, she did start crying as she saw me, telling me how she was losing me to the only daughter she had. I just laughed at her. She was always so emotional around me nowadays. Way too much for me to handle.

"Where's my dress?" I shouted the next morning at eleven. The ceremony wasn't until one, but Alice and Rosalie had been doing things to me all morning. "What the heck! Alice!" I boomed throughout the house, and she came running towards mine and Edwards' room.

"What do you want? I'm supposed to be getting ready…"

"Exactly my point! I have everything but one thing that is _extremely important,_" I said, moving closer and closer to her, my voice slowing down as I emphasized the words.

"Oh," she simply replied. "It's buried way back in the coat closet. D-downstairs," she stammered, leaning back, as I was pretty much right in her face. Thankfully I was taller than her, and could therefore scare her easy by hovering over her.

I smiled as what I needed was accomplished. "Thank you," I told her and smiled even bigger. "Now go get ready," I encouraged, as I walked effortlessly and quickly down the steps. I found it just where she said it would be. Way, way, _way_ back in the coat closet was where it was located. I didn't see how anyone would have been able to find it, but, thankfully, I did. It was a good thing, too, because if Edward had ever seen it, I would have freaked and called him a total snoop.

I had been running around the house all morning and at about twelve forty-five, I finally found Rosalie and Alice, and totally gushed. "Those dresses are amazing! You two look so beautiful."

"Yes, but we couldn't take the all the attention from you, though. That would just be wrong," Alice said, then gave me a tiny hug with a smile on her face.

"You look gorgeous, Bella," Rosalie told me. I honestly thought she was actually coming around to me. It was a wonderful feeling to know that she didn't completely hate me anymore and that there was a possibility of being friends with her.

"Thanks," I said to them and gave them a huge grin. "So, do you think it suits me well, then?" I asked, really wanting to know if they thought it fit my personality or not.

They both put their heads to the side to examine me. I twirled myself back and forth, raising my eyebrows, with my hands holding up the dress, showing off the silver sparkling high-heeled shoes.

"Yes, very much so," they said in unison. I smiled, and went to hug my newly acquired sisters, who would probably end up being my best friends, besides Edward, of course. I took a deep breath while still hugging.

"I'm getting married," I said slowly, and let go to look at them. They were both smiling at me.

"We're all so happy for you two. Especially for Edward, for finding you. He couldn't be happier about his life as it is right now. You should know that." It was Rosalie speaking. Yeah, she really was getting used to me. I smiled. _I _couldn't be happier than I was at this moment.

"Now," Alice started. "_You_ have to go get married. I'm so happy for you," she cooed into my ear, whispering it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey hope you liked this chapter….it actually took less time to write than the last chapter…it came to me much _much_ easier….yeah leave me a review or message or something if you want to see the dresses, the veil, tiara, and ring and ill try to get it to you because it wont let me upload it onto a document thingy if you know what I mean…it wont allow links… seething with anger grrr dumb thing! Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go watch Charlie Hunnam, aka, my Carlisle, in his movie "Nicholas Nikleby" buh bye! Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. married at last

WRITING MUSIC:

"Speechless" by The Veronicas

"More Than Words" by Frankie J

"The Reason" by Hoobastank

"Afterglow" by INXS

"When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban

"Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K

"In My Head" by Anna Nalick

"A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_ (lol about this one hehehe)

"Screaming Infidelities" by Dashboard Confessional

A/N: oh, wow, I got so many reviews on my last chapter already so that really makes me happy lol glad you all like it! It makes me feel loved… lol hugs self lol yes, laugh at my dorkiness I deserve it lol j/k enjoy! Oh, by the way, I was watching the Henry Cavill (a.k.a. the supposed Edward Cullen especially according to me) movie _I Capture the Castle_ and the main character was saying how her mom had said that his character Stephen looked like all the Greek gods put together…lol I laughed so hard at that im just like 'oh jeez, that's awesome!' lol it was funny…_now_ you can enjoy! I just had to say that lol…i'm a dork…

DISCLAIMER: oh I hate doing these things but I suppose it's necessary…only in my dreams could I possibly own Twilight…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now," Alice started. "You have to go get married. I'm so happy for you," she cooed into my ear, whispering it.

I saw the two of them disappear, most likely going outside for the wedding. _My _wedding. I gulped. _Well, I guess this is it,_ I thought. _Time to go and marry the most wonderful man in the entire universe._ I smiled.

I walked down the steps, slowly, as I wasn't in the biggest hurry to get down there. I was too nervous. My stomach did flip-flops. Which I was surprised it could even still do to me.

I decided to go and find Charlie. Edward and I had decided to tell him about the event that was soon to take place, yesterday. He had seemed so shocked. We had gone to the house, me completely nervous, Edward trying hard to calm me. I think Jasper was much better with that quality, but Edward had done the best he could with it. When we arrived, we walked slowly for us up to the door and knocked. Charlie had opened the door, and I opened my mouth to speak to him, but Edward got to it first. "Sir," he had started. "Your daughter and I need to speak to you about something, if you don't mind."

"About what, exactly?" he had asked skeptically. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, really," Edward told him, waving his hands in the air. "Everything is just perfect, actually."

Charlie had narrowed his eyes and looked at Edward, suspicious. "Go on, then…" he hesitantly told Edward.

"Well…I…" I couldn't believe that Edward was actually seemingly scared of my dad. He continued. "Bella and I are getting married," he said, finally cutting to the chase.

Charlie's narrowed eyes suddenly went wide in shock. He was completely speechless until finally he blurted something out. "W-when?"

Edward looked at me, and I looked at him. He took a deep breath, but I relieved him the trouble of saying it. "Tomorrow, dad. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Bella. I just can't believe it. You're…getting married…?"

"Yeah, dad." I smiled and took Edward's left hand in my right. He grinned at me, making me smiled even more. I was still staring into Edward's eyes, as I said, "Isn't it great, dad?"

"Bella, I'm really happy for you, it's just that it's…surprising. I mean, Bells, you're only eighteen years old."

"I know that, dad, but…we love each other." I think that was one of the only times I had ever said that to one of my parents. "Besides that, you married mom and she was only nineteen. Which isn't really much older than I am now."

He seemed to think about it for a little. "What time?" he finally got out of his mouth, softly.

I smiled, then went and hugged him. "One o'clock!" I screamed after done with the hugging session.

He finally smiled for the first time that whole time we had been there. When Edward and I got home, I commented my dad's reaction to the whole thing, saying he was shocked. Edward liked to refer to it more as 'flabbergasted.' I laughed at that and just kissed him, satisfied that my dad had taken it a bit better than I would have thought.

And now it was my actual wedding day, a day that I thought I would never have, mostly because I didn't think that I would be alive to witness it with all of my past clumsiness, which was all now erased.

I had been sitting in my wedding dress on the couch, reminiscing about the previous day, which had taken up the remaining time, surprisingly. I was finally ready. I took a deep breath and walked slowly outside, peering into the backyard where I had spent so many nights alone with Edward from where I stuck just my head to look at from my place the edge of the house.

The yard was transformed into a beautiful array of freesia, lilacs, jasmine, and gardenias. There were a small amount of white chairs placed perfectly in rows. White pillars were standing, making a large square, connected at the top by white, sheer, loosely twisted fabric. I was extremely pleased at how it had all turned out. I would have to eventually thank the rest of the family for doing such a nice job with the set-up of it. I took a look at Edward. My fiancé and soon-to-be husband. I grinned. He was wearing a white tuxedo, making him look even more angel-like than before. He was going back and forth on his heels, at a stance that contained his right arm bent behind his back, gripping the left arm at the elbow, sort of soldier-like. He looked more nervous than I felt. I let out a little laugh at his being this nervous. It was completely adorable.

The music started up and I saw Alice with her elbow linked in Jasper's arm as they walked down the aisle, which covered the grass with a satin-white fabric. Rosalie and Emmett followed soon after. I saw that Carlisle was wearing a black tux, along with Jasper and Emmett, and he was standing behind and to the left of Edward at the front. We had decided the day before that Carlisle should be the priest for our wedding, as he had married Rosalie and Emmett so many times before, and, therefore, was extremely experienced in the matter.

I chose to go at that moment, as the wedding band had started up "Here Comes the Bride," which was probably the correct cue, I figured. The small amount of guests we had invited stood as soon as they heard the music, and I started to walk, a nervous smile on my lips. I strode down the aisle, with Charlie's arm linked in mine like Alice and Rosalie had had theirs with Jasper and Emmett. He had come from the other end of the house, like we had planned, so that we would meet in the middle. I saw Edward's shock on his face when he saw me, but then he started to smile. I smiled even bigger at that, but tried focusing on walking instead of him dazzling me with his Greek god smile.

It seemed like it took forever to get to Edward where he was standing with Carlisle and the rest of my new family. Edward and I faced each other and I smiled hugely. "You look absurdly beautiful," he whispered in my ear softly, as Carlisle started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join two wonderful people together in marriage. I have grown to come and know Isabella and Edward very well and I have seen how happy they are to have found each other so early in life." Carlisle must have added this last part for me, as Edward was much _much_ older than I was. "I can see that Edward and Bella are extremely grateful for that fact." Carlisle went on as I found my mom and dad in the front row on my side of the aisle, and smiled at them. My mom was crying loads, which made me smile even more. I looked back at Edward and now faced Carlisle, our supposed 'minister.'

"Now, the vows," Carlisle spoke out to the crowd, and us.

We had decided that I would be saying mine first, as I wasn't sure I would be able to hold back all of my emotions that I was positive I would acquire from Edward's speech, as all of his always made me extremely touched.

I tried to hold back said emotions for the time being. It was all too overwhelming. I took a deep breath and began, staring straight into his deep eyes. "Edward. I never really believed that I could love someone so much, or even have someone think the same way about me. It didn't seem like it would ever really happen. But I'm completely grateful that someone like you could feel that way about me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my angel, my savior, and my soul mate. I can't believe that all of my dreams for a perfect love have finally come true. Thank you," I finished and smiled. If I could have, I would have been completely crying my eyes out right there. Edward smiled back at me, with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Isabella, I believe you know how much I love you. You are the most amazing person I know. The single most beautiful woman on this earth, beautiful both inside _and_ out, so much of it I never could have thought it was possible to have in one person alone. I love you more than anything. I never knew that this much love could exist inside of me, but it does. It really and truly does. Life is a journey, and believe me when I say that I am excited I get to have you with me on that journey. There was an author who once said, 'Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds and warming your soul.' That is what you do to me. This is what your love is to me. You are the sunshine of my life. You're the only one that I want, now and forever, and you know how happy I am of the fact that now we can be with each other for eternity." I probably looked like I was about to cry. "I love you, Isabella," he finished, and smiled hugely at me, which I returned.

"Now, may we have the rings, please," Carlisle announced, and Alice and Jasper handed one to each of us. Both were gold, fitting each of us perfectly.

"I, Edward…" he repeated after Carlisle, "take thee Isabella…to be my lawfully wedded wife…to have and to hold…from this day forward…'til death do us part."

"Now, Bella, repeat after me."

"I, Isabella…take thee Edward…to be my lawfully wedded husband…to have and to hold…from this day forward…'til death do us part."

Edward and I looked at each other and slipped the rings onto each other's fingers and smiled, still facing each other.

"You may now kiss the bride," Carlisle told Edward, with a hint of a smile in his voice. I could tell that he was happy Edward and I had finally gotten married. Edward gently took hold of me and kissed that same way at first, but then deepened the kiss, making it extremely passionate. I wrapped my arms around him, and forgot for a millisecond that there were people still watching us. I could feel the audience members' eyes bearing into my skin, so I broke the kiss slowly. Sweet goodness, we were beginning to get like Rosalie and Emmett with the way we did that now. Edward took my hand in his and started to walk me down the aisle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh wow this morning I woke up from a dream I had about twilight so I might start writing that as a fanfic either when im done with this story or do both at the same time…I'll have to think about it but look out for it sometime probably this month, im guessing By the way, I was like pretty much crying when I was writing their vows, lol…


End file.
